Broken but Not Alone Songfic
by Calenor
Summary: Aang stumbles upon a distraut Zuko, his life balancing on the edge of a sword literally Can the young Airbender prevent him from destroying everything he has left? Or will Zuko succeed in leaving everyone behind by taking his own life? Rated T for attemp


The darkened forest echoed with the sound of muffled screams and dry sobs. Aang didn't exactly know who the person was, but they sounded like they needed help. Cautiously, he stepped into the hallow clearing; his eyes falling on the trembling figure of a Firebender. He couldn't see the persons face, but judging by his armor, he was definitely from the Fire Nation. A beam of light reflected off of the broad sword he had in his hand, the deadly blade firmly pressed against his stomach.

"Hey, what's wrong," he asked, carefully stepping up beside the distraught person.

"Go away, _AVATAR!_," they hissed, snapping around to glare at him.

Aang's face grew pale at the sight of Zuko. His sword was firmly pressed against his abdomen, ready to end it all and take his own life. He knew the abandoned prince had problems, but it never crossed his mind that he would resort to taking his own life.

_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend_

_You could… cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in_

_And… if you do not want to see me again, I would understand_

_I would understand…._

"You don't have to do this Zuko," Aang pleaded, watching his hands shake as he fought that urge to scream and finish himself off.

"What else can I do… AVATAR? My father hates me, my uncles dead and my sister wants to kill me! Give me a reason not to die," he hissed, the blade finally breaking skin as blood trickled onto the sides. It wasn't in too deep yet, but Aang wasn't sure he could talk him out of what he was trying to do.

"I don't hate you, I know Katara doesn't hate you…. She kinda likes you actually. There are other people out there beside your uncle and you family. You have friends, Zuko, whether you want to believe me or not," he explained, slowly sitting down across from him.

"Your friends will never accept me…..after all of the things I've done….there's no reason to," Zuko replied, his breath cracking slightly as the blade dug a little deeper.

"It won't matter! A friend is a friend, no matter what. I wouldn't let a friend do this to themselves and I won't let you. You need friends, Zuko, and we can all help you. You don't have to be alone," Aang whispered, praying that the Firebender would listen and come back with him. Katara would be overjoyed merely at the thought.

_The angry boy, a bit too insane_

_Icing over a secret pain…._

_You know you don't belong._

_You're the first to fight_

_You're way too loud_

_You're the flash of light on the burial shroud_

_I know something's wrong….._

Zuko's eyes narrowed, starring at the all too innocent Airbender as the sword sank a little deeper. A gasp of pain escaped his mouth as he hunched slightly, almost looking to Aang for help, but unwilling to accept that he was in trouble or pain. Aang was at a loss for what to do. Zuko was obviously determined to end his problems, but he was reluctant to hurt himself at the same time. The quiet airbender cautiously stretched his hand out and tried to take the broad sword out of his hands. It only resulted in his jerking away and sinking the sword a little further.

_Well everyone I know has got a reason_

_To say… put the past away_

_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend_

_You could, cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in_

_And… if you do not want to see me again, I would understand_

_I would understand….._

Zuko moaned in pain as he fell to his side, dropping the sword as he wrapped his hands over the gash in his stomach. Aang was absolutely helpless at that moment. He couldn't just pick Zuko up and carry him back to Katara, he wasn't strong enough, and dragging him would only make things worse. She was the only person who could really help him now. He needed a healer and fast, the blood was starting to flow faster and Aang couldn't do anything to stop it.

"I…if I don't make it, _Avatar_, tell your friends….. I'm sorry," he gasped, his whole body tensing as the pain increased.

"You can tell them yourself," Aang replied confidently, hearing his friends footsteps heading their way. When Sokka and Katara found them, fear and hatred were far from what they really felt; At least for Katara. She quickly approached Zuko's side and knelt with Aang.

"What happened to him," she whispered, hesitating to help him at all.

"It's a long story, that we don't have time for. He needs help, Katara, he's dying," Aang pleaded, watching him grow paler with every passing minute. "Forget about the past Katara, he's my friend and I want you to help him," he added, seeing the sour look Sokka was giving his sister.

"I never considered it, Aang."

_Well he's on the table and he's gone to code_

_And I do not think anyone knows_

_What they're doing here_

_And your friends have left you_

_You've been dismissed_

_I never thought it would come to this_

As the bleeding slowed, Zuko slipped unconscious, leaving his life in the hands of his new found friends. Katara's gentle hands pulled away from his abdomen, the torn flesh repairing itself as she and Aang carried him back to Appa. With the two of them carrying him, Katara made sure to keep him as still as possible. Even the smallest movement could rip open the wound she barely managed to close. As she set him down, she knew everything between them would be drastically different from that point on. Zuko needed support, … friendship, and she was more than willing to help. Even if Sokka didn't approve, he would learn to accept the broken Firebender in time. Aang certainly knew that Zuko had a long way to go before he was really all right. Going through something, like he had, takes a lot out of a person.

_And I, I want you to know_

_Everyone's got to face down the demons_

_Maybe today_

_You could put the past away_

_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend_

_You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in_

_And if you do not want to see me again I would understand_

_I would understand_

The night passed without complication and Zuko awoke to the anxious faces of Aang and Katara watching him. His hazy eyes glanced around, finding nothing but sky around him and some kind of animal fur. He was obviously on the back of their flying creature, safely and comfortably out of harms way. By the look in Katara's eyes, he knew it was bad. The girl had never really acknowledged him as a friend before, but now, she was looking at him with tears in her eyes. Even the Avatar seemed worried, his boyish face riddled with fear.

"Thanks….," Zuko mumbled, gazing off into the hazy sky as he took in a deep breath and sighed to himself.

"I'm just glad I found you in time. I…. I almost didn't make it. If I was any later, you might not be here right now. But, all that matters is that you take it easy. I don't want you moving too much," Katara explained, being careful to avoid anything that might upset the fallen prince.

"Where…. Where's my sword?"

"It's….. away. I'll give it back to you when you're all better, but for right now, it's too soon," Aang cut in, terribly afraid that he might try and take his own life again.

Zuko nodded silently, slouching against the warm fabric of the blanket he was laying on. Other that the bandages, which covered his abdomen, his shirt was gone. Every muscle in his body seemed to ache with exhaustion, his internal battle with himself burning every ounce of his energy. The silence broke as Aang let his thoughts come forth.

"If you want to leave when you're better, I understand. I never meant to stop you from what you were doing, but I just couldn't see one of my friends hurt themselves like that. It's not right," he mumbled, nervously fidgeting with the edge of his shirt.

"It's all right Aang. I understand why you helped me….. I….. I would have done the same thing, given the situation. It never occurred to me that anyone else ever cared about me."

Katara's eyes glimmered with hope as he looked over at he. Aang had obviously told him how she felt about him, making everything that much easier for her. She quietly scooted up beside him, resting her head on his shoulder before she spoke.

"I've always cared about you Zuko, maybe not always directly, but I've loved you since that first time I laid eyes on you. Even if you're a Firebender, it doesn't matter. Love always finds a way to bring two people together and it didn't let me down," she paused for a second, wrapping her hand around his before she continued. "I'll never leave your side," Katara whispered in Zuko's ear, gently wrapping her arms around his muscular body as she hugged him.

"I…. love you too," he replied, letting his forehead rest against hers as they snuggled together. Aang knew that the two of them always had something special. Even if he liked Katara, he was technically 100 years older than she was. But Zuko, being the troubled person he is, needed some like her. He needed Someone to hold h in m their arms and tell him everything would be ok. Even if he never openly asked for it. Katara could see in his eyes that there were wounds that needed healing.

Not just his self-inflicted wound from earlier, but the scars and wounds of the past. All of the haunting memories from the day he was abandoned. The pain he felt when his own father permanently scarred him for life. He bares the scar of a traitor, but it's that very same scar that makes him who he is. He is Zuko. That quiet and broken teenage boy with a heart that's misunderstood. He only sought the Avatar in hopes of regaining his pride, not for the glory of a kill or moving up in the Fire Lord's army. Admiral Zhao even tried to kill him and that was the point when he realized just how messed up his life really was.

After Zula murdered his uncle, Zuko snapped. He needed a reason for living, and the only people who were willing to help barely found him in time. Katara was determined to bring out the Zuko she knew lay hidden under his broken exterior. She would find it someday, but today was only the first step in the right direction.

Sighing contently, she snuggled a little closer, being careful not to bump his wounds, and offering comfort as the same time. His strong, muscular arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her even closer, their faces nearly touching as they sat there. As the fiery sun sank below the horizon, Katara kissed him, fulfilling every dream she ever had since she met him. He hesitantly returned the favor, not entirely sure she would accept. His soul blazing with the warmth of her kiss, Zuko fell asleep in her arms, any thoughts of his broken past melting away with the fire of her kiss.

THE END

This is just a Song-Fic I thought up while I was listening to Third Eye Blind's song jumper. The story line finally sunk in after I watched a Fanvid with this song about the Blue Spirit episode, which showed that Zuko truly did have friends and a heart. He cared enough to set the Avatar free and in turn, Aang saved his life a couple of times in just one night. J

PS: If any one wants the link for the fanvid I was talking about, just drop a line in your review J


End file.
